Patapolis
thumb|Patapolis to mała ale ciekawa wioska pataponówthumb|Tak wygląda drzewo życiathumb|Drzewo BO BONframe|Fach zakponPatapolis-''' mała wioska pataponów. W patapon 3 jest jaskinią. ' ''''Patapon 1''' ' ''' W wiosce trenują walkę na scenie dwa patapony , a obok tańczy szesć yariponów. Możemy też ujrzeć na drzewach patapona z talerzem i patapona z mięsiwem w ręku. To jest puntk domyslny. Po prawej jest drzewo życia , gdzie można rekrutować patapony i ożywiać ( pod warunkiem ,że mamy jego czapkę)Po prawej stronie drzewa jest tzwn. "Inventory". Tam są nasze łupy które zgromadzilismy podczas polowań i wojen. Na końcu po prawej stronie znajdziemy najważniejszą strukturę w wiosce: Obelisk. Klikając na niego X przeniesiemy się do mapy swiata pataponów. Tam możemy wybrać misję. Na lewo od sceny dla wojowników''' jest ( jesli znaleźlismy jego czapkę patapon z trąbką. Jesli damy mu przedmiot to obudzi się drzewo i klikając O drzewo zacznie tańczyć dzięki grze na trąbce tego patapona.Jak nam się powiedzie dostaniemy tzw. Ka-ching , walutę pataponów. Ciekawostką jest , że po nieudanej misji w wiosce panuje cisza i słychać tylko swierszcze. '''Minigry: Pan Pakapon - 'musimy wsłuchać się w rytm drzewa Ubo Bon. Przykład Bo bo bon , oznacze że musimy kliknąć rytmicznie kółko według podanej zwrotki. Ubo Bon daje nam różne przedmioty potrząsając głową i zrzucając liscie lub przydatne rzeczy , pod warunkiem że dobrze zagramy. A jesli zagramy dostatecznie dobrze upusci specjalny przedmiot na koniec '''Fah Zakpon-' pielęgnuje roslinę. Aby otrzymac warzywa i owoce należy w czasie kliknąć kółko , ale uwaga! Dopuszczalny jeden błąd! Bezbłędnie : dostaniemy trzy warzywa lub owoce jednak z błędem , tylko jednego. Potem klikając kółko w odpowienim momencie złapiemy na tacę jedzonko. 'Kon kimpon -' gra pałeczkami jak na cymabałkach. Tyle że na palcach małej góry zwanej Rumble Grumble. Musimy wsłuchać się w muzykę graną na palcach malucha , zapamiętać i odtowrzyć. Jesli bezbłędnie to wykonamy zapłacze skałami. 'Rash Gashapon-' kucharz. W odpowiednim momencie musimythumb|Kon kimpon przeciąć warzywo lub homara , potem po trzech rundach garnek spróbuje naszego specjału. Jakosć tego ciasta będzie wynosiła od tego jak dobrze nam poszło. Ciasta można wykorzystać na misji. Każde ciasto daje nam inny bonus. thumb|Rah gashapon Patapon 2- Tu wszystko wygląda tak samo , tyle że obelisk ma inny kształtthumb|Teraz widzicie że te obeliski się od siebie różnią.Spotkamy też wiele innych pataponów np.Shuraba yapon. Także dostaniemy Ka-ching. Wprowadzono cztery nowe minigry. zmienił się też kolor ognia w centrum , na zielony. Obelisk, drzewo życia i magazyn zmieniły kształt. Minigry dodane w tej grze thumb|Obelisk z patapon 1 różni się kształtem od tego z patapon 2 *Ton kampon - Dekapon kowal i piec Fwoosh Famooze.Dajemy mu np.jakis przedmiot znaleziony i gotowy do wykucia lub też ewentualnie , hard iron i możemy z niego wykuć broń. Po usłyszeniu dzwięku młota musimy uderzyć wciskając tradycyjnie kółko , . Jeżeli uderzymy w głowę Fwoosh Famooze , koniec gry! Nie można dalej kuć broni. *Shuraba Yapon- Instruktor tańca z dużą uczennicą. Rozgrywka jak u Fah zakpona , tyle że rytm jest wolniejszy. Musimy odpowiednio dobrze kliknąc kółko by Kururu Beruru mogła na końcu zrobić obrót i wyrzucić ka- ching. *Tsun tsunpon i tsuku tsukupon- dwa patapony z kijami czerwonego i niebieskiego koloru. Tworzą mikstury w piecu. Wkładają kije pod wąsy piecyka i temu skacze cisnienie.thumb|Ton kampon Tutaj też w rytmie musimy kliknąc kółko lub kwadrat. Kwadrat jest koloru niebieskiego , należy do patapona po lewej, kółko czerwone i należy do patapona po prawej. Zdobywanie minigier: *Ton kampon- pokonanie manbrootha na 4 lvl. *Rash gashpon-thumb|Shuraba yapon i jego uczennica : Kururu Beruru *Shuraba yapon - fortress at ejii clif , poziom. *Tsun stunpon i tsun tsukuon- fencchi , poziom 4. *Pan pakapon - juju jungle , trening. Na końcu musimy zniszczyć obelisk. *Fah zakpon - Karmen forrtess in usso forest , poziom. *Kon kimpon - juju jungle course , trening ( na początku ). '''Patapon 3 Jest jaskinią i spotkamy tam chaty np. kowala.Wycofano minigry. Obelisk zastąpiony został mapą swiata.Patapony wracają do życia bez pomocy drzewa. Dodany patapon obserwujący w wieży niebezpieczeństwa. Budynki: